This Hart that Beats
by StillDreamingOn
Summary: Bethany Hart is thrown into her Dream land of Harry Potter. she must find out her Past, present and Future but finds out that she's too deep and is in danger. Draco/OC and father/Daughter Snape/OC
1. Bethany Hart

"Bethany! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" My best friend Emily shouted over to me as I quickly picked up my school books from my desk. The newest Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1, was out in cinemas, Emily and I, had booked our tickets an hour after school finished so we had to rush. Emily and I, where the biggest Harry Potter geeks ever! We had read the books and seen most of the movies the day they went into cinemas. Once all my books were in my bag, I sprinted out the door making my long curly, red hair flow behind me. My bright green eyes shone with excitement as we ran to my house to get into normal clothes. I pick up the folded clothing on my bed before running into the bathroom. I take off my tie before throwing it into the corner of the bathroom. The rest of my uniform is thrown into the wash basket to be washed over the weekend.

Quickly, I slip on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white top with long sleeves but no shoulders. (**This may not make sense. So to save you guys being confused. I've drawn Bethany for you. The link will be on my page :) ) **Once dressed, I ran out of the bathroom back into my room, throwing my school tie onto my bed. After putting my white ballet shoes on, I grab my light blue side bag and throw it over my shoulder. Grabbing my house keys, sprint out the house with Emily following behind me. "Beth! Lock the house." Emily laughed. I turn round and job back to the house, after locking it we run to the cinema. After showing our tickets, We sit in our chosen seats and wait for the movie to start. The excitement nearly burst as the 'Warner Brothers' logo appeared. Then the movie started. I grinned as Severus Snape appeared onto the screen. I glanced over at Emily who grinned as Ronald Weasley appeared. I stared at the screen as a silvery white doe showed Harry where the sword of Godric Gryffindor was, I couldn't help but imagine that I was there with Harry, Ron and Hermione finding the Horcrux'. Suddenly, the screen went black and everything went black. Fear ran through my body as I tried to look round. I grabbed onto Emily's hand and squeezed it, I felt her grip it back. Out of habit, I bit my lip, a thing I did when I was nervous or afraid. The Fire alarm rang through the building. Everyone in the cinema room ran towards the door. Only to find out that the door had been locked on the outside. I turn toward Emily, who was now crying, and hug her. Then I felt my lung tighten, I started coughing. "Beth!" Emily coughed out as I fell to the floor. The room were the projector was exploded, breaking the wall into millions of pieces, causing it to fly in many directions. The fire grew bigger and bigger as the flames ate on the fabric of the chairs. All 200 people including; Babies, toddlers, teens everyone started screaming looking for a way out. My grip on Emily's hand weakened within the crowd. Then, I lost grip. "EMILY!" I shouted trying to look for her. I mind went to 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire' when the death eaters were at the Quidditch world cup but that wasn't something I should be thinking about at this moment. "BETH!" I hear, just as the ceiling collapsed. Everyone ducked out, covering their heads and eyes. While everyone was down I stood up to look for Emily. That's when my eyes landed onto something that made my heart stop. "Emily?" I whispered before coughing, someone then grabbed my wrist pulling me down. "You need to stay down girl" The person shouted over the screams.

"It's my friend! Something happened to her, I need to go and get her!" I shout back before standing up and running towards the debris that collapse not too long ago. The fire was still eating that the chairs, heating the room to an unbearable temperature. I look back to where I last saw Emily, and then found the sight that had made my heart stop earlier. Sticking out from a fallen plank of wood was Emily's hand. Tears filled my green eyes and they ran down my heated red cheeks. Without thinking, I sprinted over to the hand. "EMILY!" I scream while trying to get her from under the wood but end up burning my hand instead. I manage to move the plank of wood using my hands and my forearms, making me covered in raw red with burns. I look down at Emily to see her eyes glazed over and wide open and staring into nothing, just by look you could see that she was dead. The tears ran down my cheeks like rivers. I had lost my best friend; sobs ran through my body making it shake. I lean down, ignoring any fresh burns on my body and kiss her cheek. Coughs rack through my body as the fresh smoke clogs up my lungs. "LOOK OUT!" someone screamed but it was too late. The ceiling collapsed. I glanced up at the falling debris. I felt like I was staring death in the face, it was then I realized. I was. Out of instinct I throw my body onto the floor and cover my head with my arms. I knew that I would not survive this, so I whispered my goodbyes before my breathing stopped. What I didn't know, was what fate had in store for me on the other side.


	2. Poisoned?

"I think we agree; Potter's actions were heroic. But the question is, why were they necessary?" a Scottish female voice spoke. "Why, indeed?" A wise, old voice spoke. "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle?" The man questioned. "Which by the way possesses remarkably subtle hints of liquorice and cherry... when not polluted with poison." I opened my eyes slowly, only to be blinded by the light. I lift up my hand and rub my eyes where a headache had sat itself. "Sir Bethany's awake!" A female voice runs through the room. A rush of footsteps reaches my ears causing me to wince. Everything seemed to be ten times louder than it should be. "How are you feeling sweetie?" A woman asks, taking my hand off my head and replacing it with her hand. The woman seemed to be a nurse by what she was wearing. She looked oddly familiar in the red and white clothing of hers.

"Where -" I try to speak but am greeted with a husky voice and trouble speaking.

"You're in the hospital wing, dear." The nurse said. "She has a bit of fever." She spoke to the others before going into a cupboard to collect something. When she returned she had two bottles in her hand. "Drink these dear. They will get rid of the headache and your fever." She spoke handing them to me.

"How are you feeling Beth?" A girl with hazel eyes and brown curly hair questioned, Hermione Granger? I ignore her, looking round the place before drinking whatever was in the bottles. As soon as I consumed what was in the bottle I felt my headache and my fever disappear. I lift up my hand and look at them; there were no burn marks in sight. A frown etched itself onto my face. I pull up the long blue sleeves to look at my forearms. They were clear as well. "Is everything okay, Miss Hart?" The wise old man asked me. I looked at him from head to toe. His blue robes dragged along the floor as he walked to the foot of my bed, his white beard reached the belt of robed and his white hair was longer than mine. His pale blue stood out the most; they were wise and had a certain twinkle in them. Then something in my mind clicked. I was looking at the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore! I look round at the other people in the room. A man that looked like a walrus, Horace Slughorn, Green eyes, Untidy black hair, lightening scar; Harry Potter, Long ginger hair and brown eyes; Ginny Weasley, Her brother; Ronald Weasley, in the bed that Ginny was sitting next too. A man stood with a serious look on his face, his hooked nose reached out from his face. Greasy black hair reached his shoulder and his clothing was all black making him look quite scary. I was standing in front of my favourite Harry Potter character; Severus Snape. I gasp loudly before jumping out of the bed, stepping back. "Miss hart! You shouldn't be out of bed!" The nurse shouted, running over to me. I bit my lip; fear was electrocuting my body, making it shake. Still stepping back to get away from them, I then reached the wall. I whimper as I slide to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest and bury my face into them.

"There is nothing to fear Miss Hart" Dumbledore spoke smoothly while walking towards me.

"What happened to me?" I whisper in my husky voice.

"You were poisoned Miss Hart." The slow, deep voice of Severus Snape spoke. "I must say you and Mister Weasley are lucky to be alive. You must be thankful to Potter's quick thinking." I stare at Professor Snape in the eye and notice something twinkle beneath the black abyss of his eyes. What was it? I break eye contact and I glance round and look at Harry, who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. Still biting my lip, I slowly stand up, using my hand to hold onto the wall. "Miss Hart, I really think you should get into bed. You need to rest." Dumbledore spoke softly. I nod slowly before taking a step towards the bed I was resting in but after my first step, I fell to the floor at Dumbledore's feet. "Severus; could to please help Miss Hart to her bed. The poison must still be in her system." Dumbledore asked. "I would help myself if I weren't so fragile." He looked down at me and winked, making me smile.

"Very well Headmaster." He replied, handing the bottle to Dumbledore before walking towards me. I felt my face turn red. I quickly tried to get up. "No! It's okay. You don't have to sir!" As I got to my feet, Professor Snape was already at my side. I went to walk away but the weakness in my legs stopped me making me fall again. Snape was quick and caught me before I fell. "You stupid girl!" He shouted, helping me up, I catch his eye and notice the twinkle.

"Sorry" I mumble, looking away. Snape placed a hand on my right shoulder almost too gently and held onto my left forearm. But as he gripped onto it, pain shot through the arm making me wince and pull away. "Something wrong Miss Hart?" He asked still holding onto my right shoulder. I glance down my forearm, my eyes widened at the sight. The burns that had not been there when I woke up had appeared, Body fluid seeped down my arm. The pain was unbearable. "What on earth has happened Miss Hart?" Snape questioned. "Headmaster, look at this." Snape said quickly. Dumbledore walked over and looked at my arms. "This is quite questionable. I-" Harry then cut Dumbledore off.

"Those weren't there last night" Making everyone look at him. "I know for a fact! Bethany had a strappy top on with her jumper around her waist; she had tied her jumper around her waist when I asked her to me take Ron to Professor Slughorn."

So I've been here for a while but for how long. Did I have a family? A boyfriend? Who were my friends? Judging by what Harry is saying. I must be friends with him.

Snape spun sharply and looked me in the eyes, the twinkle was there again. I then found out what the twinkle was, it was fear. Why would Professor Snape fear for me? "Did something happen to you at any time?" He questioned. "No sir! Not that I know of" I mumbled, closing my eyes. A thing I did when I lied.

"You are lying!" Snape shouted.

"I'm not!

"You are Miss Hart! Don't think I haven't noticed your habits, I've been teaching you and been your head of house for over five years!" He explained. My eyes widened, I was in Slytherin?

"Did something happen to you Miss Hart? At anytime, even in a dream"

"Well..." I bit my lip; I was quite scared to tell this story. "I dreamt I was in a muggle building and it caught on fire and someone died." I stopped. Something from my memory was missing. Who died? Why am I feeling depressed about the death of that person? What on earth has happened to me?

"Yes Miss Hart?" Dumbledore pushed on.

"I tried saving the person. But the building collapsed, while in doing so, killing me." I mumble the last part.

"Hmm. I will need to think more of this but first Miss Hart. You must rest; you have had a very trying day." Snape helped me into bed before trying to heal my wounds but they didn't. Once Snape removed them from my forearms, they appeared straight after. Snape frowned at this and looked away to Dumbledore who was also frowning. "This is very questionable." He mumbled.

"Headmaster!" Slughorn shouted with fear upon his face. "I had intended to give the drink as a gift myself." I sat and watched Dumbledore hand the bottle to Snape who sniffed it. "To whom, I might ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"To you, Headmaster." Slughorn mumbled. A pregnant silence settled within the room, I start biting my lip again and subconsciously start picking at the burns. "Miss Hart, stop that." Snape spoke softly.

"Sorry, it's just irritating."

"That means it's healing, you must leave it alone."

"Yes sir."

"Where is he? Where's my Won-won? Has he been asking for me?" Lavender Brown runs in screeching. I snort a laugh and turn away with a smirk on my face. "What's she doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question." Hermione snapped while standing up.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Lavender spoke stepping forward.

"Is Ron not allowed to have female friends?" I snapped before I could think.

"I beg your pardon." Lavender looked shocked.

"Hermione has been friends with Ron since first year; she should at least be allowed to see him. Just because you snog his face off doesn't mean you can control who his friends are" I snapped making everyone in the room stare at me. "Don't make me laugh. They haven't spoken in weeks." She turns to Hermione. "I suppose you want to make up now that he's all interesting." Lavender spoke, making me roll my eyes. I then look at the teachers who all looked a bit awkward making me giggle. "I suppose you think you can act the best now that you're in the bed, seeming as since you've started you've never been here, I expect you lover to be here soon, then you can do what you want with him" Lavender snapped. Confused, I opened my mouth to speak but Hermione beat me to it. "He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting." Hermione spoke glancing round at the teachers. Ron then grunted. "Ah See? He senses my presence." Lavender said making me snort again. I then sense someone looking at me; I look up to see Snape glaring at me with a smirk on his face making me smile. I could tell that he was finding this amusing. "Her my knee" Ron mumbled making Hermione and Lavender lean in. "Hermione" Lavender looks at Hermione, who is looking pleased, and runs out sobbing. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting. Well, come away, everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended." Dumbledore says while guiding everyone out. Snape catches my eye and nods. I smile and nod back, watching him walk away. "About time, don't you think?" Ginny asks Harry while leaving making him laugh. Hermione looks at Harry. 'Oh, Shut up." She mumbles while smiling. She then turns to me and smiles before looking at Ron, making me giggle. I and Hermione talked about thing while she sat and held Ron's hand. Just by sitting here and talking to her, I noted that we must have been good friends seeing how comfortable she was around me.

Later, Hermione then left for dinner, I sat in bed looking at Ron wondering what happened and how I got here. The doors to the wing then opened and someone walked in. Someone whom I had never thought you come in here. "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd be in here Hart" A smirked reached the boys face but his grey eyes didn't shine with humour. "Draco?" I asked, quickly.

"The one and only." He said with the empty smile, which made me frown. "Something wrong Hart?"

"I should be asking you that" I said before thinking making him frown.

"What?"

"Something's wrong. What is it?"  
>"None of your business." He snapped.<p>

"Sorry." I mumble, looking away.

"It's okay. How are you feeling?" He asked making me confused. Draco never seemed liked this in the films. Why is he like it now? "I'm okay, I feel a lot better." I reply smiling. Draco reaches over and strokes my cheek. Something I never thought he'd do. I shivered slightly while leaning into his touch, but something happened when he did, something that shocked the hell out of me. Everything went black.


	3. Dracos' Memories

**Just so you don't get confused about this chapter. It's a series of flash back of moments with Draco. The first one is when Bethany is in Diagon Alley for the first time getting her Hogwarts thing. Then it goes on with every year until 6****th**** year.**

**~Tsuki x**

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're going?" A young blonde boy with piercing blue eyes shouted at me.<p>

"Well you should have been looking where you were looking." I snapped back.

"so you're going to Hogwarts?" He boy asked.

"Well, I am holding Hogwarts robes so I must be." I snapped back. "I see your going Hogwarts. What house are you thinking of being a part of?" I question.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin. What house do you think you'll be a part of?"

"Not sure. It's either Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Let's hope you're in Slytherin, By the way. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Bethany Hart." I see him tense at my name, I wasn't sure why. The boy frowned at me.

"See you at Hogwarts" He mumbled before storming away, leaving me watching him walk to his father.

* * *

><p>The walk to the front of the great hall was quite scary. I hated the fact that everybody just stared at us like we were food. Professor McGonagall started calling out name for us to be sorted. "Bethany Hart." She called out. I heard a few gasps and noticed some of the teacher tense; I frown and look round in confusion. Had I done something wrong? I slowly walk up to the hat and sit onto the stall. The hat didn't take long to decide that I was in Slytherin. I bit my lip in fear when I heard whispers, as I was walking out to the clapping table of Slytherin, I caught Draco's eyes who smirked at me. Obviously happy that I was sorted into Slytherin. I give a smirk before walking over to the table.<p>

"Draco Malfoy" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted as soon as it touched Draco's head. Draco sat down next to me.

"Looks like we're both Slytherin." He whispers

"It certainly does" I whisper back.

* * *

><p>"You think there's someone worst than Dumbledore?" Draco asked shocked at Goyle.<p>

"Harry Potter" Goyle quickly said. Something really wasn't right about these two. I shook my head and ignored the three as they spoke about the Chamber of Secrets. Suddenly then sprinted out of the Slytherin Common room. "What's with them?" I ask confused.

"No idea. Something really wasn't right about those two." Draco replied sitting next to me.

"Yeah, they seemed nervous."

"Oh well. There gone now. Stupid pigs."

"That's not nice Draco." I mumble.

"Since when did you care?" Draco said making me look up. I look him in the eye for a few seconds before looking away, blushing. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach every time I looked him in the eye and even looked at the back of his head. Something really wasn't right.

* * *

><p>"Why are you faking that your arm still hurts Draco? It's as clear as day that it doesn't hurt." I spoke to Draco as I sat in the armchair closest to the fire. I bring my knees to my chest a rest my chin on them. The armchair that I always sat in, No-one else sat it in. "It's fun. Having people follow me around to help me with stuff." He replies sitting on the sofa next to me.<p>

"Draco that's really not fair." I roll my eyes.

"It's still fun."

I stare into the fire thinking. "What are you thinking about?" Draco asked quietly.

"Thing's"

"What thing's?"

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked before noticing that the Common room was empty.

"Something's bothering you." I sigh as he said this.

"Just thinking about Sirius Black."

"Why?"

"Do you think he worked with my Dad?"

I hear Draco sigh before moving he was sitting in front me and stared at me in the eyes. "You shouldn't think about that."

"What if Dad helps Sirius get into Hogwarts?"

"He won't."

"He might."

"Don't think about that Annie" My eyes widened at the nickname. A nickname he made up from the last part of my name (**The last part of the name Bethany, sounds like Annie to me. :D) **"You barely use that nickname." I whisper to him still staring into his beautiful eyes. "Your eyes are gorgeous." I say before thinking. I suddenly turn red and look away when I hear him chuckle. I quickly climb over the chair arm and walk away saying "I'm going to bed now, night!"

"Beth wait!" Draco says grabbing my wrist. He spins me round and looks into my eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He mumbles while pushing some hair out of my face. I bit my lip out of nerves and my face turns red again. "Kiss me." I whisper subconsciously, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, Draco's lips where locked with mine. Just like a puzzle, they fitted together. The kiss was sweet but powerful, as our lips danced together. I rest my right hand on his cheek and my left hand gripped onto his school shirt. I felt his right hand make its way up my back and felt it tangle itself within my curly locks. His left hand wrapped itself around my waist pulling me closer into Draco, deepening the kiss. After a while kissing, I felt my lung tighten from lack of air. I place my hand onto Draco chest pushing him away enough to take his lips from mine but still close enough for his hand to stay in my hair and his arm around my waist. "Sorry" I apologise taking heavy breathes. "I needed air." I mumble with a giggle. Draco chuckles before placing his forehead onto mine.

"Be my girlfriend" Draco demanding. "And if you say No after the kiss, I will not be happy." He mumbled. I smile softly before kissing his lips "I would love to be your girlfriend, Mr. Malfoy." I whisper against his lips. "Now I'm going bed!" I giggle before running up stairs leaving a chuckling Draco behind me.

* * *

><p>"Beth, are you coming down? I'm sure Draco is buzzing to see what you look like in your dress." Pansy squealed while jumping up and down. "You look amazing!" I look round at her.<p>

"Oh shut up Pansy!" I shout while laughing. I stood up and brushed down my dress. "Does my make-up look okay?" I ask her.

"You look amazing! Go knock him dead girl!" she squeals before leaving.

**Draco POV**

Everyone had left to go to the Yule ball half an hour ago and Beth still wasn't down. She better have not left me without a date. "Mr. Malfoy, Are you dateless this evening?" I turn round to see Professor Snape walking towards me. "I think she's on her way sir." I answer.

"Everyone was in the great hall half an hour. Where would your date be?"

"No idea sir. I hope she's here soon." I look at Snape only to see he's not even looking at me but looking the corridor. I look down the same corridor to see a female walking towards Professor Snape and I. The person was beautiful, in the green dress they were wearing. The green was Slytherin green. The dress was strapless with a large bow around the waist, showing off the female's curves. The dress reached the floor, hiding the green heels she was wearing. Her red hair had been straightened and left down. Her side fringe was clipped back with a green flower, showing off her green eye shadow. "Bethany?" I asked quietly. I couldn't find my breath. She was beautiful! "Sorry I'm late Draco. I was a bit nervous on coming down." She mumbled, biting her glossed lips.

"You're beautiful." I whisper.

"Thanks. You're very handsome yourself." She says kissing me on the lips. She turns away to professor Snape. "Hello sir." She greets.

"Miss Hart. You're looking very elegant tonight."

Bethany's eyes widen. "Thank you sir. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, sir." I say linking arms with Bethany, guiding her to the grand hall. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when you get a compliment from Professor Snape." I whisper to her making her giggle. "I know, very shocking. I don't think this is something I would tell everyone." She winks at me, making me chuckle. We sit down and have something to eat before going onto the dance floor. For the next two hours we spend our time dancing, laughing and having fun. Then a slow song comes on, I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. We rock left and right staring into each other's eye. She smiles at me softly. "I love you" She whispers.

"I love you too" I whisper back before kissing her in front of everybody on the dance floor. She smiles into the kiss while brushing her hands through my hair. This is really one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Bethany POV<strong>

I can't believe her! I only asked her why we aren't learning anything! And she gives me a lunchtime detention and made me late for double Potions. Snape will be pleased! I walk into Professor Umbridges room. "You must knock before entering Miss Hart." She says in her sickly voice.

"Sorry Miss." I mumble.

"Sit" I sat. "Why are you here Miss Hart?"

"Because I asked a question?"

"Yes not only did you ask a question that wasn't do with the subject. You spoke out of turn! You will write line."

"Miss I didn't bring my writing stuff."

"No matter, you may use my quill." She says handing over a quill

"You haven't given me any ink."

"You won't need any. Now write 'I must not speak out of turn'"

"Yes Miss." I wrote the line down twice before noticing that the ink was red. Blood red. Sharpe pains shot through my hand. I glance down at my left hand to see my writing etched upon my hand. I bit my lip in pain and carry on writing for the whole of lunch hour. When I said that Lunch had finished she made me stay until the last page was finished, which I was already half way through. Once I had finished, I sprinted all the way down the potions. I knocked before walking in. "Your late Miss Hart!" Professor Snape shouted. "I'm sorry sir! Professor Umbridge gave me a lunch time detention." I explained. "Into my office, Now!" He shouted. "Everyone carry on with your potion." As I walk into Professor Snapes office I catch Draco eye who smile softly at me before mouthing 'I Love you' making me feel ten times better. I smile before mouthing 'I love you too' making his smile broaden.

* * *

><p>"Draco! You can't do this" I say to him while looking at the cabinet in the room of requirement.<p>

"The dark lord asked me too. I have to do it!" He shouted with tears rolling down his face. He started to sob so I pull him into a tight hug. "I don't want to do it!" He shouted gripping onto me tightly. I summon a love seat and sit down pulling Draco with me. We stay sitting down embracing as he sobbed his heart out. "I love you Draco. I really do." I whisper into his ear as he calmed down.

"I love you too" He whispers looking at me. I reach up and brush away his tears; he grabs my hand and kisses me. He leans over and presses his lips onto mine, I instantly kiss back. Our lips move in sync as Draco deepens the kiss. I push him back onto the love seat before climbing on top of him, straddling him. I kiss him again, this lip shoving my tongue into his mouth. He fights back with his tongue gripping my hips, holding them in a tight grip. He then slowly lifted up my top over my head and I undid the buttons on his. Soon enough all our clothing had been lost and the night was pure bliss.

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night Beth?" Pansy asked me.<p>

I snapped out of my gaze and looked at her. "What?"

"You never came to bed last night, Where were you?"

"Nowhere." I say closing my eyes.

"Liar"

"Shut up."

"Well?"

I smirk at her before glancing over at Draco who was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle also looking over at me with a smirk on his face, his eyes filled with lust. "NO WAY!" Pansy shouted making everyone in the hall look at her. She then squealed before hugging me across the table. "Did you use protection?" She asked motherly.

"Of course he did. He's not stupid."

"Was he good?"

"PANSY!"

"What? I wanna know. He was your first right?"

"I'm not answering anything until we're in out dorm."

"Sooo, you're not spending it him?"

"Oh god no."

"That doesn't sound too good. Why not?"

"I can barely walk, let alone have another night of bliss again" I answer with a wink making us both burst out laughing when we see Draco glaring at me. I blow a kiss at him before everything faded into darkness.


	4. Sectumsempra!

I let a gasp of air as I return from the memories of the moments that I had shared with Draco Malfoy. He was my boyfriend? "Are you alright?" He question with confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, just your hand feels cold." I reply with a small smile. He returned the smile.

"I was quite worried when I heard you had been poisoned."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night. Potter gave you a bezoar, which I'm quite glad he did." He mumbled looking at Ron. "Weasel not awake yet then?"

"No, he's been mumbling in his sleep though but he's still out of it." I look at Draco.

"Why did you drink that?" He whispered. "You knew it was meant to go to Dumbledore."

"I didn't know it that was drink!"

"I told you it was!"

"Well I'm sorry. I don't keep an eye on every drink he owns."

"Will you two keep it down? There are other people trying to sleep in here!" Madam Pomfry shouts from her office, she then walks out of her office and over to my bed. "You seem clear to go Miss Hart, if you feel any kind of signs of illness. You come to me straight away understand?" She says helping me out of bed. "I'm also going to ask Professor Snape to keep an eye on you."

"Okay, Thanks Madam Pomfry" I thank while getting a hold of Draco's hand. He grips my hand before leading me out of the medical wing. "Can we go to the common room? I need to get out of my pyjamas from last night" I ask stopping to walk towards the common room.

"No, I need to go to the room of requirement." He mumbles pulling me with him.

"Fine" I mumble following him. We slowly made our way up to the room of requirements. "Bloody hell it's cold up here." I mumble gripping onto Draco's hand.

"Please, I just want to do this then you can go to the common room and rest. Please I don't want to do this alone." Draco mumble's stopping before turning round. "Please don't leave alone doing this." He whispered. "I'll never leave you alone Draco." I whisper back before kissing him on the lips. He smiles softly before carrying on walking. We finally reached the corridor near the room of requirements. I couldn't help but have the strongest feeling that someone was following us. "Draco, something doesn't feel right." I whisper as I watch him pick up a bird from inside a cage.

"I know what you mean. Just ignore it. We have to do this." He mumbles while closing the cage with a bird in one hand. We finally reached the empty wall were the door of the room of requirement sat after you summon it. Draco takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to think. Suddenly, a large door appears, Draco grabs my hand and pulls me into the room closing the door behind him. Little did we know that Harry Potter had followed us all the way there.

Draco pulled off the dusty sheet that covered the oddly shape cabinet. Dust flew everywhere causing me to sneeze loudly. "Sorry" I hear Draco mumble. He slowly opens the door and pauses as if debating whether to do this. He then reaches forwards and places the bird inside, closing the door. "Draco" I whisper before picking a yellow feather from his school robes. He takes it from me and holds it up to look at it. A strange noise comes from the cabinet making Draco and I look at it. Draco lets go of the feather and leans over and opens it. Once he opened it, we both look inside, seeing that the bird had disappeared. I let a sigh and look away; Draco grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him, kissing my hair. The strange noise is heard again making Draco nervous. His breath started to shake as he opened the cabinet. Once he looks inside he steps away with sadness on his face. I look in the cabinet only to see the bird dead. I bit my lip and look at Draco, who had tears rolling down his face. "Oh, Draco." I whisper pulling him into a tight hug.

"I really don't want to do this!" He cries out gripping my pyjama tightly. "Why can't someone else do it!" I kiss his hair and let him rant about how he didn't want to do this task. Once had he stopped crying, we got rid of the dead bird and left the room to go back down the common room, once we got there we cuddled into an arm chair and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Draco, Will you listen to me!" I shout as we walk down to the grand hall for breakfast a few day later.<p>

"What is it Beth?" He shouts back.

"Draco! Your worrying-" He cut me off.

"OF COURSE IM WORRYING!" He shouts before storming off.

"Draco please!" I plead as we walk into the grand hall.

Draco suddenly stops making me walk into him. "Draco?" I ask grabbing his arm gently. I look in the direction he's looking in to see Katie Bell and Harry Potter Staring at us. "Come on." He mumbles pulling me along with him. I look round to see Harry following us. "Don't look back!" Draco shouts.

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to keep up with Draco.

"Somewhere. Anywhere!" Was all I got as a reply. Draco loosened his tie has we walked to the room of requirement. Draco thought of a bathroom and stormed in dragging me with him. He turns a tap on and pulled off his sweater. His breathes deepens as he fills the sink up with water before splashing his face. I walk up to him and place a hand on his back and kiss his cheek, He tilts his head to the side so his nose if touching mine and his forehead he against him. He then starts sobbing is despair. This mission was too difficult for a sixteen year old boy! The stress and worry and certainly sat themselves onto Draco's face making it pale. I hear footsteps, while drawing out my wand I turn round and aim it at the person walking in. "I know what you did, Malfoy. You hexed her, didn't you?" Harry Potter spoke while walking out of the shadows. "Potter?" I asked, frowning. Draco turned round with angry written across his face. He drew out his wand and threw a hex and Harry which he quickly dodged. "Draco?" I ask, panicking. Harry throws a hex a Draco. Draco pushed me out of the way before moving himself. The hex smashed into the pips, bursting them open causing water to fill the floor of the bathroom. I hear I few more hex thrown as I get up from the floor, now dripping with water. "Sectumsempra!" I hear harry shout. Draco fell to the floor with deep cuts all over his body. Blood seeping out, mixing in with the water. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" I scream. "Expelliarmus!" I shout to Harry making his wand fly towards me. I grab quickly and run and kneel down to Draco, getting covered in his blood and the cold water.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" I say with tear rolling down my face as I hear him trying to breath. I look up at Harry. "How the hell did you know that spell? That not something we learn about in this school." I shout at Harry.

"I-I didn't know what it would do." Harry stuttered out.

"Then why use it! You could kill him!" I scream throwing his wand back at him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't get you out of this one Potter!" I scream as Snape storms into the bathroom. Snape walks around Draco and stares at Potter in disbelief. Harry takes a few steps back before sprinting out of the bathroom. "Professor." I mumble out, moving hair and getting rid of tears from out of my face making my face turn red with Draco's blood. "Out the way." He says quickly kneeling down beside me. I quickly stand up and move to the other side of Draco and watch Snape heal Draco. "Vulnera Sanentur" Snape said quietly, running his wand across Draco's chest. I grip Draco's hand tightly and run my hand through his hair. Once Snape had finished healing most of Draco he looked up at me. "Are you alright Miss Hart?" Snape asks looking at me in this eye..

"I'm fine just will Draco be alright? I have no idea where Harry got that spell from; it was most like from the books he's been attached to for so long. Oh my god why didn't I-" Professor Snape cut me off. "Bethany, Please calm down" He says quickly placing a hand on my shoulder. It felt like déjà vu, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey! I've finally got another chapter done! :D I'm going to get to work with the chapter today as well so do not worry! Hope you enjoy the story <strong>

**~ Tsuki x**


	5. Severus' Memories

**Hello again(:. I'm really sorry this took quite some time to get out, I've been working so that's taken up some of my time in writing. Anyway this chapter is the good memories shared between Bethany and Professor Snape. This chapter is a lot longer than the other but only because Snape and Bethany have more memories due to what happened before Bethany went to Hogwarts. **

**~Tsuki x**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person.<strong>

"Are you sure about this Severus?" Albus Dumbledore spoke quietly to his friend. The old man's pale blue eyes, filled with concern and worry, stared right into the endless pits of the younger man in front of him. The young man nodded slowly, his black, greasy hair brushing across his face. His deep, depressed eyes glancing over at the king size bed which held a small person tightly under the duvet, keeping them warm. "Severus, this will be a big responsibility. What about Corbett Hart?" Albus questioned once more.

"I don't care what he thinks. He's not going to take care of her now that he's in Azkaban. I'm her godfather; it will be my responsibility to look after her. " Severus mumbled, still staring at the body, fast asleep in his bed. Albus sighed and stood up, slowly walking over to the bed, trying not to wake the person under the duvets. He slowly sat on the bed beside the sleeping person and looked at their face. Under the duvet was a baby at no older than a year old with golden red coloured hair, fanned out on the pillow where her delicate head rested, her pink lips and bright red cuts stood out against her pale white skin on the cheek. Her eyelids covered the most beautiful colour green eyes as the young girl slept on. Severus stood up and slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the other side. He reached over and brushed her spiky red hair from her face. He then leaned down kissed her on the cheek before looking at Albus, who wore a warm smile at Severus' affection, In the eye and said. "I will look after her, as if she were my own." Severus whispered.

"What about Corbett?" Albus asked.

"We'll deal with that in the morning. It's late and I'm sure you would like some rest Headmaster."

"Very well, I shall see you in the morning Severus. Sleep well."

"Good night headmaster."

With that Albus Dumbledore left Severus' bedroom leaving Severus looking down at the one year old sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus' POV<strong>

"Daddy?" a young voice whispered into the darkness of my bedroom. My eyes shot open instantly at her voice. I sat up slowly while rubbing my eyes.

"Daddy?" She called louder.

"What is it honey?" I asked softly, noticing that the five year old was at my bed side, holding her favourite teddy. Her deep green eyes were filled with fear as they darted around the room as if looking for the bad person from her dream. "I had a bad dweam." She mumbled, hiding her face into the brown fur of her teddy. I smiled softly before shuffling to the side, making room for her. As soon as I lifted up the duvet, she leaped in and cuddled into my left shoulder. "There better?" I asked, bringing the duvet back over her. "Yeah." She whispered.

"What was your dream about darling?"

"The gween light."

"The green light?" A frown sank on my face. Could she really remember what happened that night when she was only a year old?

"All I wemember is a scawy man walking into my woom, Me hiding under a table and a gween light." She mumbled, pushing her head deeper into my shoulder. Biting the inside of my lip, I rub her back slowly. "You don't need to worry, I will protect from anything and everything." I whisper into her ear.

"Weally?" I chuckle at her speech. She had trouble pronouncing her 'R'

"Of course, nothing's going to harm you. Not while I'm around."

"I love you daddy." She whispered closing her eyes.

"I love you too, honey."

"Do you love Mr Cuddles too?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed and referring to her teddy bear.

"Of course I do." I chuckle while laying back down into my bed.

"Night Daddy."

"Night." I mumble falling back into a light sleep, listening to my daughter sleep lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Bethany POV<strong>

My long slender fingers brushed against the pianos keys, causing the beautiful sound to bounce off the walls on the drawing room in our quarters at Hogwarts. I had finished the book I was reading so I decided to play which father didn't let me do often but he wasn't here. He was teaching at the moment.

"Bethany!" I heard dad call as he walked into the living room.

"Yes dad?" I ask, closing the piano carefully.

"What are you doing playing piano?" He asked leaning against the door of the drawing room, crossing his arms.

"I finished reading the book you gave me. I wasn't sure what else to read, I thought you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry." I turn round to look at him, the smell of potion clung onto his clothing, the smell I loved so much.

"You finished it?" He lifted his eye brows.

"Yes, it was really fascinating." I reply standing up. After walking to the desk that the book was placed on, I pick the book up and walk over to Dad, handing it back to him. "I wouldn't mind making potions with you sometime. It sound and looks quite fun and interesting." I smile broadly at him. Dad had made me read all the first year books but never let me try anything. He told me he would rather me learn in class. He smiled at me before skimming through the book. "You didn't make any notes like you did with the others." He mumbled.

"I didn't feel like I needed to make notes. I read the book twice today." I reply looking at the floor.

"Very well then." He smiled at me while messing up my hair. "You're just too smart."

"DAD!" I shout, pushing his hands off my head.

"Don't like it?" He smiled, messing up my hair again.

"That's it." I mumbled before pouncing on him, messing up his hair. He let out one of his rare laughs while running into the living room with me on his back. He kept reaching back at me to try and get me off but he couldn't reach me. My laughter got louder as he poked me in the side, tickling me. "Dad!" I say leaping off his back before running away. I could hear him chuckling but couldn't hear him following me. His laughter soon stopped before saying "Hello Headmaster."

My eyes widened and I quickly ran back to the drawing room. "Is Bethany around, Severus?"

"She's just around the corner." Dad answered. I poked my head around the corner before smiling at Albus. "Grampy!" I smile before hugging him softly.

"How are you Bethany?"

"I'm very well thank you. How are you?" I reply.

"I'm good; I couldn't seem to find any lemon drops today." He mumbled with a twinkle in his eye.

"I could get you one Albus."

"Oh could you my dear, I would be grateful."

I smile broadens as I reach behind Dumbledore's ear, using my magic to make about 5 lemon drops appear. "Hear you go." Placing them into his hands.

"Oh thank you very much. I see something behind your ear I think, can you see it Severus?"

I feel around behind my ears, not feeling anything. "I do see it Headmaster." Dad replied with a smirk

"What is it?" I ask, slightly panicking, feeling behind my ears.

Albus reached behind my ear, pulling an envelope from behind it. "This was behind it dear." He replied, handing it to me. I look at the front, reading;

Miss Bethany Hart-Snape.

Living room

Snape quarters

Hogwarts.

I turned it round to see the coat of arms for Hogwarts. My eyes widened while staring at the letter.

"My Hogwarts letter?" I asked.

"Of course. Have you forgotten that you are indeed 11 years old?" Dad asked smiling.

I hold my happiness anymore. I jumped up and down and in circles before hugging both Albus and Dad. "When are we going Diagon ally?"

"You don't need too. I have everything already for you." Dad replied smiling.

"What about dress robes and uniform?"

"I'm your father, I know everything about you, even your size." He replied, crossing his arms.

"I love you guys!" I reply hugging them both again.

My life couldn't be better. I had a loving father, a great grampa. What I didn't know that it was all going to change when my Hogwarts life would start. All because of one boy. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Snape POV<strong>

"Bethany Hart." Professor McGonagall called out. I heard a few gasps and notice that some of the teacher tense; I watch as Bethany frowns and looks round in confusion. She looked up at me and I smirked and nodded to her to give her confidence. She smiles back before sitting on the stool. A few second later the hat screamed; Slytherin. She slowly walked over to the Slytherin table and shook some house mates hands with a smile. She looked back at me and grinned at me before sitting. After Draco had been sorted in Slytherin I watch as he whispers to Bethany who whispers back. A sense of protectiveness runs through my body, she's talking to a boy already? She's only eleven!

"You must be happy, Severus. That your young one has been sorted into your house." Professor sprout says to me as she ate. "Yes, very proud." I mumble back, knowing that she was in the Slytherin house for all the wrong reasons.

Once the feast had finished I made Bethany meet me at our quarters so I could speak to her. "Hey Dad!" She calls hugging me as soon as she walked through the doors.

"Hey Hun, enjoy your first feast?" I asked hugging her back.

"It was amazing! I've never eaten so much food in my life!"

"Just don't get fat."

"Daaad! I won't get fat." She laughed. "I better go to the common room. Do you know the password?"

"Pureblood."

"Thank Dad. Night!"

"Night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bethany POV<strong>

"Expelliarmus!" I watched as Dad hexed Professor Lockhart. Most of the girls gasped as Lockhart hit the floor. I just laughed, I hated the man. "Do you think he's alright?" I hear Hermione say.

"Who cares, he deserved what he got." I say making Ron and Harry laugh.

"An excellent idea to show them that professor Snape but if you don't mind me saying it was pretty obvious errr what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you it would of been only too easy." Lockhart boasted while walking over to Snape. I covered my mouth over with my to stop myself from laughing but I couldn't help it I started giggling and leaned on Harry who seemed to be laughing as well. We both seemed to miss Snape saying something about blocking unfriendly spells. "Let's have a volunteer pair, Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart said bring me and Harry out of our giggling fits. "Weasley's wand caused devastation with the simplest spells. He'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a match box. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy... Perhaps." Snape says before spinning sharply, pointing to Draco to get him onto the platform. We all watch as Draco and Harry prepare for the duel. "On the count of three cast your charms to disarm. To ONLY disarm. We don't want any accidents here." Lockhart instructed. "One... Two..." Before Lockhart got to the count of three, Draco had sent his charm and set Harry flying making people either gasp or laugh. Harry stood up straight away and shouted '_Rictusempra! _Once hitting him in the chest, Draco flew off his feet and landing at Snapes feet. Snape rolled his eyes and pulled him up off the floor and pushed him away. They both got into dueling positions. "_Serpensortia!" _Draco shouts conjuring up a snake which landing on the platform in front of me.

My eyes widened and I bit my lip in fear. "Don't worry Potter, I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said moving Draco out of the way. "Allow me Professor Snape." Lockhart said walking forward. He spoke a spell that I didn't understand, making the snake fly into the air. Once it landed it was angry and slithered towards me, hissing. I bit my lip harder and took a step back. Harry then started hissing and walked forwards towards the snake, the snake stared at me still hissing. "Dad?" I Whimper out not taking my eyes off the snake. I see Dad's eyes widen as if he heard he whimper. He knew my fear of snakes. "Dad, do something." I whimper again ignoring Harry's hissing. Snape slowly walked forward casting a charm and got rid of the snake. I sigh in relief and wipe away the blood I had caused from biting my lip. "Out! All of you!" Snape shouted. Everyone left but I just stood there staring at where the snake had just been. Snape jumped off the stage and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked, ignoring the fact that Lockhart was stood on the stage watching everything. I nodded closing my eyes and biting my lip. He sighed, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back letting tears all out from my eyes, he kissed my hair and whispered calming words, which always made me, feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Bethany POV<strong>

"Guys wait." I whisper to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Bethany Wait you can't!" Ron whispered loudly still gripping onto Harry 's shoulder.

I slowly walked forward towards Professor Lupin, who had now turned into a werewolf. "Professor?" I asked quietly making the whining werewolf look up at me slowly. "Professor Lupin?" I whisper again. Suddenly, the werewolf howls at moon making me step back towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. We all huddle together to get away from the oncoming werewolf. Then Dad, Professor Snape, climbs out of the tunnel. "There you are, Potter" He spat, not seeing the werewolf.

"DAD BEHIND YOU!" I screamed making Severus turn round, I notice fear upon his face before covering it up by standing in front of us with his arms around us. Lupin brings downs his paw and swipes us. Hermione squeals and I gasp in pain as his claw scratches my cheek. We all then fall to the floor to get away from the werewolf. Dad grabs my hand but stays on the floor. As the werewolf goes down to bit us Sirius, in dog form, leaps out of no-where biting Lupin on the shoulder and tackling him to the ground. We all quickly get to our feet and Dad brings us into a huddle again with his arms around us protectively. Sirius and Lupin start fighting viscously, every now and then coming towards us. Seeing this made me bit my lip and shove my face into Dad back. Then Sirius ran away from Lupin which he followed. "Sirius!" Harry shouted sprinting away from us.

"Come back here Potter!" Dad shouted.

"Harry" Hermione shouted starting to run after him but dad caught her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, Miss Granger." Dad hissed holding her back.

We watched as Harry, Lupin and Sirius disappear beyond the bushes, I let out a sigh of relief and sit crossed legged on the floor, placing my head in my hands. A cold hand places itself onto my back making me look up. "Dad." I whisper, looking at him in the eye. I couldn't help but noticed a sense of fear deep within his dark tunnels. "Are you alright Beth?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Urmm, yeah I guess." I mumble, wiping the blood from the cheek.

"Let me look at that." Dad mumbles while grabbing my face, forcing me to look at him. "Does it hurt?"

"No not really." I answer just as Dad started feeling around the cut. I winced. "It does when you poke it!" Dad chuckled while running his hand through my hair.

"Let's get you all to the hospital wing." He says, helping me up before going to help Hermione with Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Bethany POV<strong>

"May I have this dance?" A very familiar voice asked from behind me as my favourite song 'Harbor – Vienne Teng' came on. I turn round to dad bowed slightly with a hand out towards me. A small smile reaches my face as I curtsy to him before placing my soft, small hand into his large, ruff hand. "Yes, you may have this dance good sir." I reply, straightening up with him. He pulls me in closer to him, placing his hand on my waist and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You look beautiful this evening." Dad whispered to me.

"Thanks daddy." I smile back, resting my head on his shoulder as we glided around the room.

Sail your sea, Meet your storm. All I want is to be your Harbor.

The whole song we took no notice of anyone in the room which meant we didn't know that everyone was now in a circle around us and we had the whole dance floor to our selves. Dad pushed away from me slightly making me confused, suddenly, he smirked and span me round before bringing me closer to him. "Dad!" I laughed out loud as we carried on dancing. My smile slowly fell off my face as thoughts ran through my head while listening to the song.

"Something wrong Bethany?" Dad asked confused.

"Will you always be my harbour?" I whispered. Dad stared at me for a while, taken back from the question. Slowly, he smiled before spinning me again. "Always." He whispered, making tears fill up my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered back before giggling. Severus chuckled as the song finished. He whipped away the fallen tears before bowing low; he rose back up and kissed my forehead before walking out of the grand hall, leaving me with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I knocked before walking in. "Your late Miss Hart!" Severus shouted.<p>

"I'm sorry sir! Professor Umbridge gave me a lunch time detention." I explained.

"Get into my office, now!" He shouted. "Everyone carry on with your potion." As I walk into Severus' office I catch Draco eye who smile softly at me before mouthing 'I Love you' making me feel ten times better. I smile before mouthing 'I love you too' making his smile broaden. Once in Severus' Office, he slammed the door behind me. "what happened? Why did you get a detention?" He asked sternly, picking up my hand into his, observing the cuts that read 'I must not shout out in class'. "I got in a bit of a stress and asked her why we weren't learning anything." I admitted, looking away from Severus. "What have I told you about doing stuff like that?" He asked, while rubbing away the blood that was now dripping down my fingers.

"I'm sorry! I just wish I didn't have to run to you every time I want to learn DADA because we're not learning what we're meant to learn it in lesson." I apologised looking away.

"You have no reason to feel guilty about asking things like that Beth, I don't mind. You know I don't mind teaching new things." Severus said while collecting a potion to sort out the wound on my hand. He gently placed a cloth with the potion on, on my hand, making me wince in pain. "Sorry." He mumbled, cleaning the wound. "You must promise me that you won't say anything like that in class again. She's a very horrible woman; I don't want you getting hurt anymore." Severus said, seriously.

"Okay." I mumble.

"And if you feel that you need to learn something, please just ask. I really don't mind teaching you things."

"Thank you." I mumble.

"It's what I'm here for." He says, quietly, while opening the door to his office. "You have five more minutes." He tells the class coldly, walking to his desk. I went and sat down next to Draco.

"You don't need to worry, I've done the potion." He whispered.

"I can just make it this evening, so don't worry about it." I whisper back.

"Yes, I would like you down here this evening to do the potion." Severus said behind us with a smirk. I smirk back before putting my books away as the bell went.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus POV<strong>

_She'll hate me after that night._

_She'll never speak to me again._

_She'll never want me as her father figure._

_She'll hate me forever._

_She'll never trust me._

_She'll hate me._

_**Dad**_

_She'll move away from me._

_I'll lose her. _

_She'll hate me._

_She'll want to kill me._

_**Dad?**_

_She'll hate me forever._

_I'm going to lose everything I live for._

_**Dad?**_

_She'll hate me._

_She'll hate me._

_**DAD!**_

My train of thoughts broke as someone hit my shoulder and screamed at me. I blinked a few times before looking at the shouter. "Beth?" I asked, confused.

"Dad, are you all right? I've been trying to get your attention for ages." She said, sitting on the arm of the chair, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." I mumble, placing my head in my hands. "You are worrying me. You've been like this for days."

"Please, don't worry about me."

"I can't hel-"

"If I did something unforgiveable, would you forgive me?" I whispered, looking up at her.

She frowned deeply. "Of course I would, you should know I would. You're my Daddy." She answered.

"Not your really father."

"You're as good as. You took me in when no-one else would."

"Do you forgive your really father?"

"He abandoned me, I have no idea who he is. So I don't know who I would be forgiving. Dad, I love you. I'll forgive you no matter what. And any, everything happens for a reason. So whatever you do that seems unforgivable, must have a reason behind it." She replied before kissing my cheek and pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body, hugging her close to me, I never wanted to let go. Besides Lily, she was the only reason I live today, To be the father of this girl, was a gift that I truly needed, someone to live for.

She really is. My whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>This really is the longest chapter I have every written! I had written the first two sections for another story I had but gave up with is because I couldn't think of anything else. <strong>

**The name ****Corbett ****Is Latin for 'Black Raven' The name meaning will mean something further on in the story.**

**Also the song used in this chapter was 'Harbor - Vienna Teng' It's my favourite song and it's beautiful (:**

**~ Tsuki x**


End file.
